Scream for Me, Kimmie
by beeftony
Summary: [Kigo] Kim and Shego decide to get a little kinky. Rated M for a reason.


_Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and all related characters are the property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction. I make no profit from this._

_Preliminary Author's Note: I originally posted this story on adultffnet, but I figured that with a few adjustments it would be appropriate to post here. It's not necessarily explicit, but it does deal with BDSM, which some people find disturbing. You have been warned. I'm particularly proud of this one, and I hope you all enjoy. _

**Scream for Me, Kimmie  
**

* * *

_But seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already_.

-Waiter Rant, _Waiter Rant weblog_

* * *

Black. That's all I could see. Even with my eyes opened, I saw nothing but black. Darkness was my entire world. I couldn't see, only feel. 

I felt cold. Ice cold metal brushed against my skin, reminding me of that feeling I got the first time the doctor listened to my heart beat. The fact that said doctor happened to be my mother didn't change the fact that the freezing temperature made me flinch then as it did now. I felt thousands of goosebumps pop up on my skin as a cold shiver ran down my spine. I felt afraid. Afraid because I couldn't see, afraid because I was alone, and most of all, afraid because I was naked, manacled to a slab of cold hard steel. Helpless. Restrained. Powerless to do anything and completely at the mercy of whoever had captured me. The circulation was cut off at my wrists and my hands began to feel the sensation of pins and needles. I tried to resist, shaking my body and bringing myself into contact with the cold steel once more. I hissed as the icy texture brushed against my backside. The cold made me alert. Vigilant. I trained my ears on the noise around me.

Only I didn't hear anything. That was the problem. It was so quiet I could hear my heart beating. I could hear my own breathing, calm and measured—for now. My breaths grew increasingly panicked as I wondered where I was. I began to breathe faster. Blood flowed through my veins at an accelerated rate as my heart picked up speed. I heard it all in the cold, dead silence. Struggling against my restraints once more, I let out a strained grunt. This brief noise was met with nothing but silence. Then, a new sound reached my ears. It sounded like high heels on concrete. It should have, since that's what it was. I heard them getting closer, and I pulled ever harder against my restraints, struggling to break free. But it was useless. The sound of the heels stopped and I heard a voice.

"Don't want you breaking out of those just yet, Princess."

I knew that voice. It was a voice that had filled my eardrums for the past several years. First as taunts, then playful banter, even genuine conversation. I had heard that voice scream my name the night before. It was the voice of the woman I loved.

"Oh, and why not?" I challenged playfully, turning my head in the direction where the voice had come from. But she wasn't there, as I soon found out from the warm breath brushing against my cheek. The smell of mint mixed with rich chocolate filled my nostrils, and I deduced that my captor had been feasting on a certain green and black ice cream earlier. Not surprising, given who my captor was.

I couldn't see her. Only hear her, feel her, smell her… taste her. The last of these remained unsatisfied at the moment, though I was able to cheat by allowing the minty smell of her breath to travel down my nasal passages into my mouth, where I held it in like smoke from a fine cigar, never wanting to let it go, but eventually I had to breathe. I licked my lips as the flavor vanished, and the sound of heels clicking across the floor coupled with the fact that air no longer moved against my face told me that my captor had moved. I followed the sound.

"Can I at least see where I am now?" I demanded rather than requested.

"Sure, why not?" the voice replied, and I felt the blindfold gently removed from my face. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the harsh light. Damn it was bright in here. My eyesight restored, I focused my attention on the woman in front of me.

She had always been intimidating, but the dominatrix outfit in which she was dressed made her seem even more powerful and imposing than ever before. Not to mention the fact that she looked damn hot. I traced her figure from top to bottom, starting with those stilettos that had clacked against the hard concrete floor of the dungeon. They were an oily black in color, gleaming in the harsh light of the room. Traveling upwards, my eyes took in those long, pale, powerful legs that converged in a glorious camel toe that was accented by her latex outfit that clung to her like liquid. It didn't look very comfortable, not that the woman in front of me showed any signs of caring. The two halves of the corset were held together by thin leather straps that matched the alternating green and black color scheme of the outfit. The latex was stretched across her skin so tight I could see her perfectly formed abs poking their way through. Her already attractive breasts were further accented by the fact that the skintight outfit pushed them together, and I marveled at the cleavage this produced. I wanted her to do me right then and there. But it would come soon enough. For now, though, I could only wait to see what my lover had in store for me.

"You've been working out," I heard myself speak. It didn't sound like something I would say, and the woman in front of me had to stifle a giggle. Role-playing wasn't exactly my forte. Still, she always tried to make me feel comfortable, ironic given the current sitch. But hey, she'd tied me up before.

"I have you to thank for that," she replied quickly, gesturing towards me with a long, glove-covered index finger. Her voice sounded supportive, trying to alleviate the awkweird tension. She wanted to ease me into this. It wouldn't be sexy if we just got into it. She liked to take things slow, and I could feel myself getting wet in anticipation. I had to remind myself to be patient; that the good part was coming.

I tried to shrug, but the fact that I was spread eagle made that a little difficult. "I like to keep you on your toes." My reply was simple and held a deeper meaning that only my lover could truly understand. Everything we did was a competition. It wasn't surprising, given that we were on opposite sides of a conflict by our very professions. I was a hero, she was a villain. But it was more than that for us. Every time we fought, we gave it our all. She brought out the best in me, and I in her. We inspired each other to become better than we were, to rise up to the challenge. It was a rivalry that eventually developed into a passion. A passion that developed into love.

"God you look hot in that outfit." Again with the clichés. I couldn't stop them from coming out of my mouth. It felt like a bad porn film.

"You like it?" she squealed, breaking character for a moment. "I had it specially made for just such an occasion." Her voice was honey to my ears. Smooth, silky, and very sexy. Listening to that voice made me tremble. I had always loved listening to that voice.

"And what occasion _is_ that?" I responded snidely, playing dumb. I was the innocent one. How would a good girl like me know anything about domination? Heh. Good girl. That was a good one.

Oh, I was still a hero. But I'd definitely learned a lot about "shades of gray." It was Ron, as always, who helped me through it. I won't get into how it started—that would take too long—but for some reason I found myself attracted to women. One woman in particular. I was still going out with Ron, and I found myself torn between two worlds: the world I had always known, where everybody knew my name, where I was still the world famous teen hero, Kim Possible, who saved the world after homework, was captain of the cheerleading squad, and served as a role model to little girls. The second world was dark and confusing, but at the same time exciting. I couldn't see where the path led, but I was eager to find out. But I was too afraid to take the first step into the unknown.

I tried to stick it out with Ron. I tried to tell myself that I was just having doubts, however odd or attractive those doubts may be. But I couldn't feel any fireworks. Ron actually solved my problem for me when he admitted he was gay. At first I thought that was a little too convenient, but he had thought about it a lot, and finally came out of the closet. We had to break up of course, but we were still friends and partners. If anything, the whole experience made our friendship even stronger. I had my doubts about telling people, but in typical Ron fashion he declared his sexuality loud, proud, and with no regard for how other people saw him. Until someone said, "About time." Apparently the signs had been there all along, and there was even a pool going around to see when he would come out of the closet, started by Bonnie, of course. She was the one who had made the comment. Strangely enough, the cheer squad actually seemed to accept him now that he was no longer a threat.

It wasn't so easy for me. When I revealed my secret, the entire cheer squad, at Bonnie's behest, voted me off. I was shunned by people I thought were my friends. But then I'd never had very many friends. Acquaintances, sure, but the only people I felt comfortable opening up to besides my parents were Ron and Monique. Mon was straight, but I had no interest in her anyway. It wasn't a race thing. I'd just had enough of hooking up with best friends. She understood, though she did give me a bit of a hard time for not finding her attractive. It was all in good humor. At least she didn't react like some of the other people I thought were my friends.

Ron and I still went on missions, but it was mostly to stop crazed villains. One time when we were rescuing a couple of passengers on a plane with faulty landing gear, one woman refused to jump with me, saying she'd rather die in a plane crash than be rescued by a girl who, by becoming a lesbian, was a bad influence on her daughter. I felt a strong urge to grant her wish, but Ron offered to jump with her instead. That was the first time I saw a double standard. It wasn't the last. The funny part is that her husband had no qualms about jumping with me, but he had his suspicions about Ron. Guess it works both ways. Stupid, ungrateful people.

The villains were also a bit taken aback at this revelation, and they didn't all handle it very well. Professor Dementor in particular turned out to be descended from a prominent member of the Nazi party and actually tried to kill us with guns. We barely made it out of there alive. Monkey Fist flat out refused to fight Ron, despite the questions that his monkey obsession raised about his own sexuality. I once had the displeasure of watching him eat a banana. He was enjoying it a little TOO much. DNAmy surrendered rather than risk being "raped by that dyke," though I had suspicions of my own about a woman who genetically fused herself with a gorilla just to get a date. The only villains for whom my change in sexual preference didn't affect business as usual were Drakken and… Shego. Drakken came out of the closet shortly after Ron and myself, while Shego just plain didn't give a shit. Sexual orientation doesn't have jack to do with how effective of a fighter you are, and to her, I was still Kimmie. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with her.

"You okay Princess?" the voice suddenly intruded on my introspective thoughts. "You were gone for a while."

"Huh?" I started, a little surprised. I had a tendency to get wrapped up in my own thoughts lately. Ever since I came to grips with my sexuality, actually. "Oh, nothing." That was a lie. I was thinking about how sexy she looked when she was in charge, when I was at her mercy. I bit my lip as I thought of that. My whole life had been about being able to do anything and taking orders from nobody. It was kind of nice to not be in control for once; to let someone else decide my fate. Someone I trusted with my life. More than that, someone I trusted with my love. I closed my eyes and thought of how good it would feel to be ravished by her, to submit myself completely to the one I trusted most. I trembled with excitement and made a sound that could only be described as, "Brrrr." This did not go unnoticed by my lover.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me, Princess." God I loved it when she called me that. "Getting a little excited?"

"Cold," I retorted, lying through my teeth. I didn't want to give her the impression of weakness. She had to earn me. Beat me into submission. Break me down so that all I wanted to do was find comfort in her arms once the ordeal was over. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Really?" She challenged. "Guess that explains why your nipples look like they could cut through glass." She always did have a way with words, and I had to stop the laughter in my throat. The result was a rather awkweird snort, followed by a cough. My attempt to disguise my amusement had failed. I cracked a goofy smile.

"You wanna touch 'em?" I teased. "They're not as sharp as they look."

"No, but these are," Shego replied, bringing up a glove with a titanium point on the tip of each finger, like a cat baring her claws. So that's what the nail file was for. I'd felt those babies before, and it wasn't the most joyous of sensations. "And trust me, I'll be touching you plenty." The way she said that made me quiver. I thought of her hands running over every inch of my body and curled my lower lip into my mouth where I restrained it with my teeth, biting back an anticipatory moan of pleasure. I had to stay focused. The good part was coming. Huh. That was ironic. The good part was yet to come. Damn, did it again. It was getting harder to keep my head in the game.

"I'm serious about the whole cold thing." I was getting better at lying. I guess Shego was rubbing off on me, after all. "You wanna come over here and warm me up?" Now it was her turn to snort and try to keep from laughing. Not because my comment was particularly creative, but because I think she was beginning to suspect I'd been watching too many of her tapes. Of course, I'd only discovered those tapes by walking in on her in the middle of one of her more… private moments. Then I'd asked if I could join her. That was a fun night. I was getting distracted again. Head in the game, Possible!

"Are we just gonna sit here and talk all day?" I volunteered, and Shego took that as the signal that I was ready. About time. When we'd discussed this earlier, she didn't think I'd be able to handle it. Now I was having the same doubts about her. I guess love really does change you.

"Well, if you're ready, then so am I, Kimmie," she responded, venturing over to the various instruments that lay against the wall. Hooks, chains, razor blades, whips, ropes… vibrators. Settling on one device in particular, she pulled it off the wall.

The casual observer would have looked at the multi-tentacled device and told you it was a whip. This wasn't exactly true. I remembered from what Shego had taught me that this particular device was called a flogger. The main difference was in the effect. A whip struck with a clap and felt sort of like getting popped with a wet towel. A flogger, on the other hand, made a loud thud and affected a much larger area. The woman in front of me rustled it like a perverted pompon and a mischievous grin spread across her face. I gulped.

"Ready, Kimmie?" Shego said almost playfully, taunting me. She knew I could back out of this any time I wanted, but I'd be damned if I was going to wimp out. I was Kim Possible! I could do anything! I was just a little nervous is all.

"Um… yeah," I replied, weaker than I wanted to sound. "I mean, yeah," I repeated with more confidence.

"Okay then," Shego said half to herself, like she knew I was lying. She stalked toward me, shaking her hips seductively. "Now, tell me if this hurts." With that, she lashed out with lightning speed and struck me across the midsection with the flogger. I bit back a scream. The flogger hit me again, and a whimper escaped my lips. But I wouldn't scream. Not yet. She hit me again, and I grimaced as I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the promise of pleasure that would make all this pain worth it. As the flogger continued to impact against my midriff, I found myself getting into a routine. It wasn't so bad. But now it was getting boring.

"Is that the best you've got?" I grunted as the tentacles scraped across my now-raw stomach once more. I was growing numb to the pain as the nerve centers suffered damage from the flogger. I found myself in need of pain from my mistress. This need was soon met as she changed tactics and slapped me right across the chest, and I nearly cried out as the thousands of tiny nerve centers in my nipples were suddenly subjected to enormous pain. But I sucked it up and steeled myself for the next strike, which came right between the legs. It was too much, and at last a shrill scream was ripped from my body. It was long and loud, resonating in the small concrete walls of the dungeon. My mistress took this as her cue to relent, but I told her, "Keep going!" No way I was going to give up that easily, even though my body was screaming at me to stop this madness. But we had barely even started.

"If you say so." She struck me on the lower lips once more, and I closed my eyes as I squirmed in the restraints, trying to stop the burning sensation that the impact gave me. "GYAAAH!" I broke off as something guttural was ripped from my throat. I was panting heavily. Sweat covered my body. I wasn't cold anymore. It felt like I was in hell. I kept reminding myself that heaven came later. Heaven came later. "AAAGH!" I screamed as she hit me below the belt for the third time. She didn't pull her punches. I watched as she wound up like a softball pitcher for the fourth strike, rotating her arm 360 degrees and hitting me with all her might. My scream was so loud she took a step back.

"Let's try something else now," she half suggested, half ordered. "That sound good to you?" Breathing heavily, I nodded. I began to think I was getting more than I'd bargained for. When was the good part coming? And why did I keep phrasing it like that?

Throwing the whip aside, she strode over to me, her heels clicking against the floor with every step. I watched impatiently as she slowly put one foot in front of the other, then repeated the motion as though she was walking on a tightrope. I guess when your outfit rides up your vagina, that's the only way you can walk without chafing. She removed the glove on her right hand and stuck her index finger inside me, testing the waters. My raw flesh screamed at her touch, and I hissed. But as she twirled her finger inside me, I began to relax. "Yes, that'll do nicely," she said after a few moments.

She removed her finger and stuck it in her mouth, tasting my essence. She slid it back and forth, sucking on it like a popsicle. She licked her lips as she slid it slowly out of her mouth, savoring my taste. I smiled. It felt good to know that my lover appreciated the way I tasted. With how wet I was getting, she would have plenty more samples. Licking the last of the substance off of her finger, she slid the glove back on. I smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Shego nodded. "I think you're ready, Princess." She got down on her knees and gripped the inside of my thighs, pushing outwards and spreading me wide. Thrusting her head forward, she parted my lower lips with her sharp cherry tongue. I let out a gasp at the intrusion, arching my spine and spreading myself to her touch as best I could given the restraints. My breath stuttered as she moved her tongue in a slow circle, and a low moan escaped my lips.

"Oh God, that feels good." It was true. All the pain melted away and was forgotten as Shego skillfully ran her tongue along the inner walls of my vagina, pausing only to come up for air. I let out the occasional whimper whenever she made contact with the raw outer tissue, but that was a small price to pay for this little slice of heaven. I bit my lip and thrust myself forward, pushing her deeper inside me. She continued to feast on me to the point where I felt like my head was about to blow off. I let out a cry of ecstasy as a wave of orgasms radiated throughout my body. I could feel myself about to come.

But Shego wasn't done. Not yet. Withdrawing herself, she slid her seemingly magical tongue smoothly across her upper lip, consuming the rest of my essence as she stood. "You wanna know how you taste, Pumpkin?" she offered, and I graciously nodded. Panting heavily, she leapt on my body, wrapping her legs around my knees and her arms around my waist and upper back. Our faces were inches apart for a moment as we paused. I stared directly into her emerald eyes, which were filled with so much emotion, passion, and most of all, love. Like an animal, I lunged at her face, bringing our lips together and our tongues were engaged in mortal combat as we fought each other for space. I could taste myself as we shared my essence.

Our bodies were engaged in a dance. Sweat soaked hair swirled around, matting on our heads and occasionally sticking to our wet bodies. Shego thrust her hips forward and brought our centers into contact, and I let out a muffled groan of pleasure. Her hands slid up and down my drenched skin, occasionally nicking me with her razor sharp claws. The whimpers this produced were silenced by her mouth on top of mine, and she refused to let me so much as breathe. Didn't that woman ever come up for air? Her hands continued to explore my body, and she gave my ass a firm squeeze. The claws were a bit much, though. Without even thinking about it, I clamped down on her tongue and a coppery-tasting red liquid filled my mouth.

"GAAAHK!" Shego screamed as she quickly dismounted, covering her mouth with her hands, a futile effort as the blood seeped right through the cracks in her fingers. I felt a pang of regret as the taste of her blood hit my tongue. It was as if someone had stuck a bunch of pennies in my mouth. It didn't taste good at all. Worse, the woman I loved was now writhing in pain, hunched over and holding back the floodgates. Fuck! Just when things were getting good, I had to go and screw it up!

"Omigod Shego, are you alright?" I rattled off at a staccato pace, apologizing profusely. She didn't seem to hear me and instead removed her hands from her face, spewing forth a geyser of blood. Oh God, what had I done? Like I did every time someone got hurt, I started to blame myself. I lost control of myself. I started it. I was the one who kissed her, dammit! The day was ruined.

Which is why it confused the hell out of me when Shego started laughing. At first I thought she was crazy, but she stopped long enough to say, "Gotcha!" then went right back into uproarious cackling, gripping her stomach as she doubled over.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, a little angry at being played like that.

Shego let out a contented sigh. "My comet powers give me an accelerated healing ability, Princess. I was fine after about thirty seconds. Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" She started laughing again, and I could feel my face getting red with anger.

"Not funny!" I protested. "I was really worried about you!" It was true. I really was worried about her. What if she had bled to death because I couldn't get out of the damn restraints? Nobody knew we were down there, and I would have been forced to watch her slowly die. Thank God she was alright. But I was still pissed.

When she saw I was being serious, Shego sobered up in an instant. "Sorry I worried you, Princess. Sometimes I get a little carried away. You're just so easy to mess with!"

"Not my point!" I insisted, allowing anger and fear to control me. "Making me squirm is one thing, but you could have bled to death and there would have been no way for me to stop it! It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt!" I was crying now, relieved that she was alright, but hurt that she had worried me like that.

"I know," she sighed, dipping her head in apology. "I shouldn't have scared you like that. Do you want to stop now?"

"No!" I shouted. "We started this, and we're gonna finish it! Now come on! Apology accepted. Now let's get on with it!"

"Okay, Princess," she replied, getting back into character. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh, I'm so scared," I mocked, even though I was still pretty rattled. But dammit, I wasn't done yet! "What're you gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," she responded in a steady, measured voice, like the calm before the storm. Bringing her hand to her face, she moved her fingers and scowled a bit at the blood I had gotten on her glove. She ripped it off.

Now I really was scared. "Um, Shego…" I thought she was going to tell me?

She ripped off her other glove as well, hurling it aside. Shego looked angry… no, focused. Determined. Her mind set on one thing and one thing only: punishing me. I let out an audible gulp. Sweat beaded on my forehead, where it dripped down, stinging my eyes. My breaths became shallower, and my heart beat faster, almost to the point of panic. I blew my matted hair out of my face to get a better view of the woman who was about to get me back for nearly severing her tongue.

Rather than undo the complex series of laces that held her outfit together, Shego simply lit her hand and tore it right down the middle, casting it aside. My eyes went wide as I took in her naked form. She was panting like a wild animal, fingers curled up into claws at her sides, sweat dripping from disheveled hair that hid her savage eyes. She gritted her teeth and began to slowly stalk towards me, building my anticipation. There was something so primal about her, so base, that made her appear sexier than she ever had before. She intended to cause me pain, and I knew that, but the allure of pleasure was too great to ignore. Bring it on.

With a savage roar, Shego leapt at me, forcing her hand inside me. I let out a primal grunt, letting my animal side take control, embracing the pain. I felt movement inside of me, and I arched my back, thrusting myself forward and pushing her deeper. She seemed less interested in fancy tricks than simply working me as feverishly as she could, which had its own advantages. For one, it felt fucking good. She leaned down and began to suck a nipple, enhancing my pleasure. I let out a scream as she nearly bit it off. But she didn't stop. Acting purely on instinct, I moved my head down and grabbed a mouthful of her hair, then yanked back as hard as I could.

Shego still didn't stop. I could feel her inside me, rubbing me raw at the rate she was going. "Oh, please you're gonna—AAAAH!" The orgasm hit me so hard that I slammed my head against the metal slab. "Oh God, don't sto-O-OP!" Another orgasm ripped through me, and the pain was all but forgotten. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Shego lost control.

Shego's powers were largely dependent on emotion. It required a great deal of restraint and control to wield them. That's why I didn't blame her when her hand ignited inside me, though I did cry out in pain. Then, for reasons I still don't understand and didn't care about at the time, a wave of orgasms shot through me, radiating from my center. I let out a long wail as the tension was finally released, culminating in pure ecstasy. I wanted it to last forever. Eventually I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I splattered all over her.

As suddenly as it had come, the pleasure was gone, and my lover withdrew her hand. I was trembling. I felt cold again. Helpless. Scared. I needed her to hold me. I started to panic as she blasted my restraints, freeing me from my bondage. I collapsed into her arms and started to cry. I didn't know why. We sat there on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, seeking refuge in each other's arms.

"Shhhh," my lover soothed as I shivered in her embrace. "It's alright now. It's over. Just breathe. Calm down. It's alright." She stroked my hair as I clung to her like my life depended on it. Eventually the feeling passed and I tried to catch my breath.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" Shego asked as we separated.

"Yeah," I breathed. "That was a little intense."

Shego rolled her eyes. "No kidding. You were alright for a first-timer."

"You really go all out," I commented.

Shego laughed. "Yeah. I've never known you to half-ass anything either. You stuck in there. That's good."

"Why do I get the feeling you went easy on me?" I asked suspiciously. "I mean, you didn't even use half those devices."

"I didn't think you were ready for them." Shego had stood up, as had I. We were making our way out of the dungeon, arms wrapped around each other's waists. That line, however, made me pause.

"But you thought I was ready for you to use your plasma powers inside me?" I retorted, causing a look of guilt to cross my lover's face.

"I lost control," she admitted. "I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"It hurt a little," I replied. She arched her eyebrow. "Okay, a lot," I corrected. "But it also gave me the best orgasm I've ever had."

Shego smiled and we started to walk towards the exit together. "Well then I'll definitely add that to my list of moves. You wanna try this again sometime?"

"Sure," I agreed. "But next time, I get to be _your_ mistress."

She chuckled. "We'll see about that, Princess," she remarked as we reached the staircase and exited the dungeon, and we shared a laugh.

* * *

_Well? I had a great time writing this story because I've always loved the trust aspect of Kim and Shego's relationship. Hope it wasn't to intense for y'all. Please read and review. No flames, please._

**beeftony**


End file.
